


Let's go slow, baby

by FlashMountain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy x Steve, Bottom Billy Hargrove, First Times, Fluff, Harringrove, Hurt and comfort, M/M, PWP, So many kisses, Soft Steve Harrington, Top Steve Harrington, billy is a little fucked up, just a rambly mess i wrote on tumblr at midnight, no plot att all, safe sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/pseuds/FlashMountain
Summary: Steve and Billy’s first time, when they finally have enough time for themselves to go to Steve’s place, up to his room. When they’re new at this, new at this thing they have, and it’s all fumbling under clothes and messy, slick kisses.Steve knows both of them have done this before. He knows it’s not like with Nance, when he was her first. But well, Steve’s never been with a guy, never been with anyone who means as much as Billy. And he wants it to be special. He wants them to take it easy, wants it to be so good they forget their names, after.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Let's go slow, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble on my tumblr but it got way over board and became this plotless mushy first time. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @awickedplacethisis if you wanna see my other drabbles and messes.

Steve and Billy’s first time, when they finally have enough time for themselves to go to Steve’s place, up to his room. When they’re new at this, new at this _thing_ they have, and it’s all fumbling under clothes and messy, slick kisses.

Steve knows both of them have done this before. He knows it’s not like with _Nance_ , when he was her first. But well, Steve’s never _been_ with a guy, never been with anyone who means as much as _Billy_. And he wants it to be _special_. He wants them to take it easy, wants it to be so _good_ they forget their _names_ , after.

But _then_ , Billy kinda turns in his arms, turns so his back is against his chest, and kinda braces himself against Steve’s bedroom wall. Looks over his shoulder like _well, what are you waiting for?_ , and shit, if that doesn’t break Steve’s _heart_. ‘Cause the bed is _right there_ and Billy’s bracing himself against the _wall_ like Steve’s just gonna _take_ him, right there.

“I don’t have all _week_ , Harrington, come _on_ ” and he’s saying it like he’s _bored_ , like maybe he has better things to do, and Steve kinda _hates_ that. Hates that Billy isn’t _breathless_ , Billy isn’t smiling and sighing like he does when he tries _real_ hard not to moan.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asks, ‘cause _he’s_ not sure if Billy wants this, not with the way he’s still in his clothes, not when he sounds so _indifferent_.

“You gonna pussy out on me now, princess? Just fuckin _do_ it, you’ll owe me or somethin” Billy’s grumbling, talking like he does when Steve’s being _stupid_ , and he just doesn’t _get_ it.

“ _Owe you?_ What the _fuck_ , man?” Steve’s voice is shaking, a little, and he knows the mood’s ruined but what the _fuck_ , he doesn’t _get_ what Billy’s _doing_ and he wants it to be _special_. Billy’s turned towards him, again, which is a _tiny_ improvement, but it’s all too _fucked_ for Steve to _understand_ ‘cause why would he _owe_ him like it’s some kinda _transaction_?

“Don’t make this fucking weird, Harrington. _You’re_ the one who said you wanted to fuck me” Billy’s not letting him in, he’s solid, like he was _before_ , _before_ all of this _happened_ and _before_ they made a routine outta spending nights down at the quarry, getting drunk and sneaking kisses like they don’t know much else.

“Yeah well I kinda thought you wanted it too!” And he _did_ , he thought it was gonna be something _special_ , something easy and good and _amazing_ but Billy’s talking like he’s _bored_ , like he’s doing Steve a _favor_.

“I didn’t tell you I didn’t, I’m fuckin here ain’t I?” and he _is,_ but he’s _not_ ‘cause he’s got that look in his eyes, the one he gets when Max is testing his patience or when Steve is being _stupid_ and Billy just doesn’t want to _listen_.

“Well you’re acting like you don’t!” He’s kinda shouting, voice high and shaky ‘cause this day where they were supposed to have all the time in the _world_ is just not working out the way it _should_.

“Jesus _Christ_ , listen. I said I’d let you fuck me and I ain’t a goddamn liar. So _get on_ with it” Billy’s talking too fast, even though he knows Steve’s a little slow, and he’s unzipping those tight, _tight_ pants, and Steve _never_ would’ve guessed there’d be a time where he’d _hate_ the sight of that.

“You’re saying it as if- as if I’m the only one who’d _like_ it and that’s _not_ how this shit _works_ , man” Steve’s so goddamn _tired_ , because he just wanted it to be _special_ but Billy’s not _working_ with him here, he kinda looks like someone’s pissed in his juice, not like they’re about to do something that’s supposed to be fun and great and _breathtaking_.

“You ever been fucked, Harrington? Yeah, didn’t fuckin think so. I know how it _feels_ , alright? It’s not- _fuck_ , I’m tellin’ you I’m letting you do it, okay?” Billy’s talking real quiet, even though Steve was kinda shouting. Maybe he’s tired too. Steve inches closer, reaches out for the boy who’s shaking in the middle of his bedroom. He’s not sure he’s _allowed_. Sometimes he can’t touch Billy, sometimes he’ll flinch away and they don’t _talk_ about it but Steve _wants_ to so _bad_ , ‘cause there’s something _there_ they need to _talk_ about.

“It’s supposed to feel _good_ , Bill. You’re supposed to _want_ it” and listen, Steve _knows_ he’s not as experienced as Billy, when it comes to this kinda shit. He didn’t grow up in _California_ , he’s lived in Hawkins all his life and there’s not a lot of shit to experiment with, in Hawkins. But he _knows_ shit, he _knows_ that it’s supposed to feel _good_ , it’s not some sorta _trade_ , not a _favor_.

He’s bought enough skinmags and pornos in the dodgy shop two towns over that never asks for ID or any questions to know that it feels _good_. He’s snuck into the library, ears red and mind curios, reading about shit that makes it _good_ , about _pleasure_ and the _prostate_ , sitting in some abandoned corner, books hidden behind math textbooks and encyclopedias.

“How would you know, huh? I’m not a fucking _girl_ , Steve. It’s not gonna be Wheelers fuckin pussy” Billy’s talking all mean but he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t leave even though he _could_ , even though his car is parked right outside, waiting.

“I _know_ I don’t have the _hands on experience,_ okay? But I’ve _read_ stuff-” Steve can feel his ears burning, when he’s talking and he just wants to set it all straight, wants to show Billy how _good_ it _should_ feel ‘cause it _breaks his heart_ that Billy doesn’t even _know_. “Let me show you? It doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow or-” and Billy’s cutting him off, stepping closer to press a kiss to his mouth and Steve’s so relieved, _so relieved_ that Billy still wants to kiss him even though the night’s so _derailed_ and Steve just wants to _fix_ it.

“Okay, Harrington. We’ll see if you’re right for once” Billy’s voice is all husky, dropped down real low in that way that always makes Steve _shiver_ , and he can’t stop himself from kissing him again. Steve leads him to the bed, pushes Billy _gently_ , pushes him down, let’s him shuffle up so he can rest his head on Steve’s pillow (he hopes it’ll smell like Billy, after). Steve kisses him whenever he can reach, kisses his lips and cheek and neck, smiles when he hears that _sigh_ , the one that means Billy’s trying not to _moan_. He’s the one unzipping those pants now, unzipping and starts to pull only to notice that Billy isn’t wearing _fucking underwear._ It makes him groan, and Billy huff a little laugh, a laugh that turns into a grunt when Steve can’t help but wrap an overeager hand around him. It’s different than the fumbling handhjobs they’ve traded at night, in crammed backseats. It’s easy and _amazing_ , the way Billy squirms and bucks into his too dry grip.

It’s a struggle, getting Billy outta those sinful jeans, and they end up giggling like kids when Billy has to help him get ‘em off. He takes his shirt off too, sprawls out on Steve’s bed completely fucking naked, and it’s so different from _before_ , and Steve _loves_ it, _salivates_ like he’s fucking starving. He feels like he is. He hurries to grab the lube he bought, just for this, the unopened tube he had to buy from _Mrs fucking Byers_ , and the embarrassment of that is totally worth it, when he hears Billy groan, hears him say “you planned this _real_ good, didn’t ya”, when he _hears_ Billy lazily jerk off, teasing himself.

He’s pretty sure he spreads too much on his finger, but he also knows that there’s not something like _too much_ lube, ‘cause it needs to feel _good_ , _real_ fucking good for Billy. He tries to go for slow, calming, starts by circling one slick finger just on his rim, not pushing. It makes him grin, when Billy chockes out a surprised moan. He gets a “ _fuck off_ ”, too breathless to have any edge, and it turns into a gasp when he pushes, a little. When he slowly, _so_ slowly, breaches with his first finger. He lets Billy’s body adjust, let’s him relax into the tip of his finger, before he tries to move.

He keeps his eyes trained on Billy’s face, watches every twitch and furrow to see if something feels _bad_. He wants to look down, wants to look at his finger disappearing into Billy, but he can’t miss a single red flag. Not when he _knows_ Billy’s not expecting it to feel _good_. He thanks every god he’s ever fucking _heard of,_ that he’s so intensely watching Billy’s face, when he’s got a second finger in, twisting and searching, is _so_ grateful that he sees the second he finds that _spot_ , finds his prostate. Sees the way his face _crumbles_ in pleasure, the way he fucking _sobs_ with it.

“ _Fuck_ pretty boy, the fuck did you _do_?” Turns into moans and groans that don’t make sense but tell Steve _so much._ He’s _hard_ , from hearing those gasps and whines, from feeling the warmth of Billy stretched around his fingers.

He works him up with three, _four_ fingers until Billy’s _shining_ with sweat, curls all messed up and chest heaving. Asks “you ready, baby?” Cause he needs to be _sure_ , needs to know Billy _knows_ that he’s supposed to _like_ it.

“I’m fucking _ready_ , you _know_ I am, you’ve been _torturing_ me for ages you _fuck_ ” Billy’s _panting_ out every word, thrashing his head as if that helps too keep in the _shouting_ when Steve hits his prostate _every time_. It’s almost _hard_ , to pull his fingers out. It feels so _right_ , to be _in_ Billy, to have him shaking with lust under him. Steve’s shaking too, so hard he’s _leaking_ against his stomach, even though he hasn’t even been _touched_ yet.

He’s glad Billy’s too fucked out to laugh at the way his fingers slip when he’s putting on the condom, shaky hands and blood singing in his ears. He slicks himself up, lube _dripping_ down on his bedsheets as he jerks himself, spreading it. He’s so pent up it makes him moan, throw his head back. It doesn’t help, when Billy answers with a rumbly “ _god_ , princess, ain’t you just a _wet_ fuckin _dream_ ” and he can’t really _take_ _it_ anymore. He nestles between Billy’s legs, crawls all over him until their noses touch.

“You sure?” He whispers, even though he can feel Billy’s dick _leaking_ , trapped between Billy’s abs and his stomach.

“ _Yes_ , shit, do you want me to _beg_?” Billy’s saying it in a tone that probably means that he knows _exactly_ how much begging would _kill_ Steve, how it would make him combust on the _spot_. He doesn’t answer, not with words, he kisses those lips, then his flushed cheek. Trails a hand down Billy’s side, grins when he feels goosebumps all over. “It’ll be easier with me on my stomach, y’know” Billy’s murmuring, and a little bit of _before_ , comes back with that. Steve shuts it down, makes sure Billy’s looking _right_ at him when he says “I want to _see_ you, I want to _look_ at you when you _scream_ , baby”

And it’s easy, from there, it’s easy to be pliant and let Billy wrap his legs around him, strong thighs bracketing his sides. He lets heels pushed into his back lead him _closer_. He fumbles a little, hand at an awkward angle cramped between them, as he holds himself, guides himself in. Goes slow, again. Goes _slow_ even when Billy says “I can _take_ it”, ‘cause he needs it to feel _good_.

He goes _slow_ until he’s all the way in, _surrounded_ by Billy in a way that’s so _overwhelming_ , ‘cause he’s so _tight_ and warm and slick from too much lube, lube that’s probably _dripping_ out, staining his ruined sheets. He goes slow until Billy tells him to “fuck _off_ or fuck me for _real_ ”, and it’s _easy_ to do as he fucking _commands_ , hips snapping and arms caging Billy in underneath him.

He’s talking, can’t keep his mouth shut cause it’s _so good_ and Billy’s “ _amazing_ , baby, _god_ you’re so _tight_ , all for me,” and Billy’s answering, with his moans and groans, with his hands grasping Steve’s shoulders, holding on like his life _depends_ on it.

He _feels_ it, feels it running down his spine, balls tight and head spinning, and he knows he’s gonna come but he can’t do it before Billy does, ‘cause he’s a _gentleman_ like that, okay? He can feel Billy’s dick, smearing pre all over their stomachs, he knows it’s not enough to get him off. He’s curious, wants to know if it _could_ get him off, if he could make Billy come without _touching_ him, but it’s not for this time. Not for the first time Billy’s shown how _good_ it’s supposed to feel, even though it _shouldn’t_ be the first time, and Steve _knows_ they’ll have to _talk_ about that, _talk_ about what happened _before_ , but not _now_ , ‘cause they’re kinda _busy_ , now.

He snakes a hand between them, wraps it around Billy, looses himself in the _cry_ Billy lets out, in the way he’s so _wet_ , just from precome. He tries to jerk him as fast as his erratic hips are rolling into him, _pants_ with the effort. He’s gonna fucking come. He’s gonna come and all of his blood is down _south_ , so he’s not really _thinking_ , when he bows his head down, and _licks_ at one of Billy’s nipples. Licks and _sucks_ , and Billy _comes_. He feels it, warm wetness covering his hand, chest, his fucking _jaw_. When he pulls back, Billy’s eyes are screwed shut, mouth open as if he can’t get enough air. And _shit_ , if that doesn’t pull Steve right over the _edge_ , makes him see white and _come_ , filling up the condom. _Fuck_.

His last coherent thought is to _not_ collapse right on top of Billy, falling down next to him on the bed. He kinda wants to fall asleep, right there, right next to Billy, but they’re both filthy and he has the fucking _condom_ on, still. Everything’s too warm but he can’t bring himself to _move_ , not when he’s fucking _floating_ , like that.

“ _Fuck_ ”, gets his attention, draws him back to Billy. His head’s turned, blue eyes locked on Steve, dazed smile playing on those lips. “ _Fuck_ , you were _right_ , pretty boy. You were fucking _right_ ” the words make him laugh, even though they _definitely_ need to _talk_ about how it _shouldn’t_ be a revelation for Billy, that it’s _supposed_ to feel _good_ , but not _now_ , ‘cause they’re filthy and all pliant and Steve’s fucking _floating_ , yawning and snuggling up to Billy. It’s too warm to be so close, sweaty and gross, cooling come sticking in awkward places. Billy’s thinking the same thing, judging by the way his nose scrunches up in that way that makes Steve want to fucking _die_.

They need to _talk_ about shit and _handle_ whatever _happened_ to make Billy think he’s not supposed to feel _good_ , but there’s always _later_ , ‘cause _now_ , Steve’s whispering “shower with me baby”, _now_ , he’s pulling Billy up, outta bed, pulling him real close, even though they’re kinda gross all over. Pulls him towards his bathroom, smiling when Billy nuzzles his shoulder, his neck, ‘cause he’s too fucked out to care about not being clingy, or some _bullshit_ ,

‘cause he feels _good_ in a way he’s _never_ ever done.


End file.
